kyuzetsu
by Zeret17
Summary: naruto y zeref tienen un pasado donde abundaba la soledad, pero en un encuentro entre estos dos creara un gran cambio, tanto en Fiore como en la Naciones Elementales. narutoxerza / zerefxlucy / algunas escenas tienen contenido M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Soy nuevo en esto de escribir historias**

 **Bueno la historia que traigo ahora me inspire de otros fic en donde naruto es rechazado, pero en esta quise agregar un personaje no muy conocido el cual es zeref. Pero aquí lo importante es escribir la historia y no escucharme si no es por aclaraciones de la historia ¿verdad?**

 **Entonces solo empecemos**

 **CAPITULO 1: el principio de todo**

 **Narra zeref**

Caminaba sin rumbo por los bosques de fiore, algunas veces me cruzaba por un pueblo en los cuales me dedicaba a ayudar a los aldeanos o realizar misiones para ganar algo de dinero para poder comer y tener alojamiento. Como dije antes sin un rumbo fijo el cual se defina como mi objetivo, sueño o destino…yo solo era un don nadie. Creo que no me he presentado, mi nombre es zeref dragneel tengo 10 años, hijo de igneel dragneel uno de los miembros más poderosos de fairy tail y el hermano mayor de natsu dragneel el cual es menor que yo por 2 años. ¿Seguro se preguntan qué hago caminando casi en medio de la nada?, entonces se los contare. Nací con una cantidad de magia demasiado baja por lo que mi padre solo decía que mi hermano natsu merecía mejor entrenamiento al tener una gran cantidad de magia por lo que se dedicó a enseñarle magia dragón slayer…yo solo era su hijo el cual no tenía futuro como mago.

Pero estaban equivocados, yo sería un gran mago, uno muy poderoso y eso yo lo sabía.

Y más lo supe con lo que me paso hace unos días.

Cuando encontré la tumba del dragón del apocalipsis, acnologia…

 **Flashback**

Yo caminaba por unas antiguas ruinas llenas de polvo con siglos sin que alguien haya puesto un pie alguna vez en su vida. Había oído rumores de estas ruinas debajo de un acantilado en el bosque.

Varias personas habían desaparecido al venir aquí, por lo que hace varias décadas la gente había dejado de venir a este lugar. Pero yo tenía curiosidad por ver el secreto que esconden estas ruinas y me adentre a mi propia expedición.

De todas formas, no es como si me importara si algo me pasara.

Me adentraba cada vez más en estas ruinas bajo la profundidad de la tierra, sinceramente me daban ganar de vomitar, pues olía peor que excremento de perro siendo comido por otro y vomitado y así sucesivamente. Hasta que vi una puerta, grande y desecha, con todo el valor que había reunido me adentre sin importarme las consecuencias y me sorprendí de lo que vi.

Era una cueva espaciosa, ya no eran pasillos oscuros, ahora era una cueva. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron los huesos en forma de un dragón en el centro de lo que parecía un altar. Me acerque con mucha cautela viendo una pequeña capilla con un nombre escrito.

Zeref: (dice…esto está lleno de polvo, apenas y entiendo)

Sople la capilla y logre divisar lo que decía. Me sorprendí que incluso casi me caído de espaldas por el shock. Era la tumba del dragón del apocalipsis acnologia. ¡acnologia!. No podía creerlo, yo estaba frente a la tumba de un dragón que hizo leyendas siglos atrás. Antes de que los dragones se extinguieran.

Zeref: esto es…impresionante…[camine hacia los restos de acnologia tocando sus huesos] estos son realmente gruesos, casi incluso más que el propio acero

Pero ahora mi vista estaba enfocada en lo que estaba justo en el estómago del dragón. Era un libro, era negro con detalles dorados bordados por el libro.

Zeref: ¿Qué será eso? [Me adentre entre los huesos de acnologia y sí que apestaba, apestaba a muerto] no me extraña…a estado aquí por siglos…

Cuando llegue al centro del gran estómago, tome el libro entre mis manos soplando la parte posteríos divisando algo escrito en la portada del libro. Decía **"E.N.D"**.

Zeref: ¿E.N.D, que demonios es ?

Por la curiosidad que sentía abrí el libro viendo el interior. Solo lograba divisar signos. Signos que no podía comprender. Hasta que llegue hacia una página un tanto extraña. Tenía un dibujo muy extraño. Pero, de repente empezó a brillar y yo comencé a ver…imágenes.

Veía a muchos magos pero estos eran diferente, vestían como en las épocas antiguas luchando contra…acnologia. Eran magos cazadores de dragones, un gremio de magos los cuales su objetivo era solo matar a dragones.

Ahora lo veía, aconologia luchando contra magos caza dragones pero este siempre ganando las batallas. También veía sus batallas contra otros dragones con el mismo resultado. Hasta que un día estaba en una cueva. Esta cueva. En la que yo me encuentro actualmente, se veía cansado y arrugado, Supongo que era la edad. Tal parece que ni los dragones tenía una vida eterna. Larga pero con sus límites.

Vi como de su cuerpo salió un tipo de magia negra de la cual se…creo el libro que hace unos momentos tenía en mis manos. De la magia de acnologia se creó y luego…solo se lo comió para después quedarse dormido para siempre.

Sin darme cuenta abrí mis ojos y me encontraba tirado en el piso en el interior de los huesos de acnologia. Con ese extraño libro a unos metros de mí.

Me incorpore y lo volví a tomar entre mi manos, esta vez con más precaución. Lo abrí, los mismos símbolos extraños, pero esta vez…

Zeref: puedo leerlos…puedo leerlos…

Tal parece esas visiones o recuerdos de acnologia me afectaron o me dieron parte de su conocimiento. Esta vez lo veía, veía conjuros de magia capaz de destruir un pueblo con la más mínima energía.

Esa era mi nueva fuente de poder

 **Fin flashback**

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Cada vez que veía ese libro y practicaba cada conjuro de magia, bueno, magia negra. Como dije, lo practicaba, pero era demasiado agotador, pero con el tiempo lograre aprenderlos y manejarlos al 100%.

Definitivamente lo hare.

 **1 año después**

 **Narra naruto**

Acababa de desertar de konoha, huir, irme de ese lugar si el tiempo me lo permite no volver jamás mientras ahora me encontraba caminando por los bosques de la frontera de konoha. Será mejor que me presente, mis padres me dijeron que es de mala educación no presentarse, bueno técnicamente se lo decían a mi hermana y yo solo escuchaba. El fin, mi nombre es naruto namikaze uzumaki y tengo 11 años, hijo del relámpago amarillo de konoha o cuarto hokage, minato namikaze y del habanero sangriento, kushina uzumaki. Aunque de dónde vengo nunca fui tratado como tal, solo era un bicho raro que deambulaba por la sociedad y se hacía pasar por el hijo del querido hokage. Pero de seguro se preguntan, ¿Por qué deserte de konoha? Una respuesta muy fácil, siempre era tratado como un extraño en mi propia casa, digo mansión, siempre mis padre tenían preferencia por mi "querida" hermana, natsumi namikaze uzumaki. Nunca supe cuál era la razón de que todos la trataran como un héroe, ella si lo sabía, pero nunca quiso decirme porque papa y mama le habían dicho que era un secreto, al igual que todos los adultos de la aldea.

Claro, hasta que conocí a cierto zorro peludo.

 **Flashback**

Me encontraba huyendo de las hordas de aldeanos que naturalmente me perseguían siempre este día, 10 de octubre, el día de mi cumpleaños. Genial, cumplía recién 8 años y así se celebraba, como siempre, la primera vez fue cuando tenía 5 años, ese fue el día en que fue el principio de todas estas golpizas.

Corrí hasta que llegue a un callejón sin salida. No tenía escapatoria.

Naruto: ¡¿Por qué siempre me hacen esto, yo que les hice?!

Aldeano: ¡¿y lo preguntas?! ¡Basura inmunda!

Aldeana: ¡por tu culpa mi marido murió y tengo que criar sola a mis hijos!

Naruto: ¡yo jamás hice eso!

Pero los gritos e insultos no pararon mientras todos se acercaron a mí con intenciones de golpearme, yo solo sentí lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos preparándome para mi pesadilla.

 **Espacio mental de naruto**

Abrí los ojos sin saber dónde me encontraba, era una alcantarilla, y olía muy mal. Fije mi vista enfrente de mí en donde había un camino a través de esas alcantarillas, yo extrañado y dominado por la curiosidad lo seguí sin dejar de mirar a cada lugar de ese extraño lugar.

Naruto: que extraño, ¿Qué será este lugar? [Seguí caminando hasta que vi una luz resplandeciente que me segó por unos segundos] ahhh….no puedo ver nada[ cuando mi vista se aclaró pude ver una enorme jaula frente a mí con un papel en medio de esta, la cual tenía el kanji de "sello"]¿pero qué demonios?...

¿?: Así que mi carcelero al fin me hace una visita eh.

Naruto: ¿pero qué…?

Frente a mi pude ver a un gigantesco zorro, con ojos tan rojos como la sangre con la pupila rasgada y un pelaje naranjo rojizo. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus nueve colas. Espera…nueve colas…

Naruto: ¿Cómo puede…ser? ¿Tú eres…?

¿?: Así es, yo soy el kyubi, el biju más fuerte de todos jajaja [su risa me dio un ligero escalofrió] pero tú puedes llamarme kurama.

Naruto: ¿kyubi?... ¿kurama?...no entiendo…

Kurama: oye, ¿es que creías que kyubi era mi nombre? Solo es un apodo mocoso

Naruto: ah…estonces si eres el zorro kyubi, ¿Qué haces aquí? Y más importante. ¿Dónde estoy yo?

Kurama: solo estás en tu mente y eso es porque tú eres mi jinchuriki [me quede en shock, ¿yo? ¿Su jinchiriki? Tal vez sería por eso que todos me odian. Iba a preguntar algo pero kurama se me adelanto] antes de que preguntes te contare todo lo que pasó la noche que ataque la aldea…

Kurama se lo contó a naruto, iba a escribirlo pero prefiero que no, si de todas formas es la misma que en la serie, solo que kurama aquí le dice que "madara" no es madara.

Naruto: así que es por eso que me odian eh. Y además que mi hermana la tratan como héroe por tener tú chakra sellado y ella te deja sin poder por lo que por eso siempre es la héroe, ahora lo entiendo todo.

Kurama: si, pero de todas formas el chakra en tu hermana se acabara mientras en ti regenerara teniendo tu todo mi poder.

Naruto: ¿enserio? Eso significa que cuando lo sepan me trataran a mi como su hijo y me entrañaran ¿no?

Kurama: ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿no querrás decir que les contaras solo para que te traten bien?

Naruto: no…nos les daré ese gusto, más bien, me iré de konoha para volverme fuerte, pero ellos jamás les daré el gusto de darles tu poder

Kurama: esra bien, yo te ayudare

Naruto: [naruto lo miro sorprendido] ¿de verdad, porque lo harías, pensé que eras malo?

Kurama: oye, me ofendes, hasta el más malo tiene su lado bueno, además por alguna extraña razón, tú me agradas.

Naruto: ¿eso es un elogio?

Kurama: tómatelo como quiera

Naruto: entonces está decidido, esta misma noche desertare de konoha

Kurama: me agrada tu determinación chico

 **Fuera del espacio mental de naruto**

Abrí los ojos viendo como estaba tirado en el suelo del mismo callejón, tenía todo el cuerpo sangrando por lo que hacía muchos gestos de dolor, pero el chakra de kurama me empezó a curar las heridas por lo que me sentí un poco más aliviado.

Naruto: ahora a empacar

Me dirigí hacia mi mansión dispuesto a tomar todo lo necesario para salir de este lugar, no sabía a donde iría, pero lo que si sabía es que estar mejor que en esta aldea.

 **Fin flashback**

Y así es como termine aquí, caminando por las fronteras de konoha hacia un lugar desconocido, pero no me arrepentía.

 **Narrador normal**

Ambos chicos de ya 11 años se dirigían hacia donde los lleve el viento, pero por coincidencias del destino el viento estaba soplando hacia la misma dirección.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer cap.**

 **Perdonen si nos les gustó mucho, pero es que es mi primer fic.**

 **Comenten si les gusto por fa.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	2. capitulo 2: Un encuentro doloroso

**Aquí está el segundo capitulo**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, de verdad**

 **Bueno aquí vamos**

 **CAPITULO 2: Un encuentro doloroso**

 **Narrador normal**

Era un día de mañana tranquilo por los bosques ubicados en las naciones elementales. Bueno, casi tranquilo, Bajo un barranco se encontraban dos chicos insultándose sin parar por una razón desconocida. El primero tenía 11 años, tenía un pelo negro caído con un mechoncito levemente levantado, además de sus ojos negros como carbón. Vestía una camisa negra con pantalones de igual color, además de sandalias marrones oscuras con una chaqueta negra. El otro tenía igualmente 11 años, tenía un cabello rubio en puntas junto a unos grandes ojos azules, además de unas raras marcas de zorro en cada mejilla. El rubio vestía una camiseta blanca con unos short azules, sandalias shinobis azules y un chaleco naranjo sin mangas.

Ambos tenían mochilas en sus espaldas, pero la del rubio parecía estar escasa mientras la del peli negro estaba llenito.

¿Quiénes serán? Pues fácil. Estos chicos obviamente son zeref y naruto.

Pero aquí la pregunta es… ¿Por qué discuten?, ¿Cómo se encontraron? Pues ambos se hacían ahora mismo la misma pregunta y cada uno comenzó a recordar lo sucedido desde su punto de vista.

 **Flashback**

 **Narra naruto**

Me encontraba caminando por estos interminables bosques, tenía hambre, demasiada hambre.

Naruto: ahhh tengo hambre…

Kurama: (pues busca algo para comer)

Naruto: (si fuera así de fácil lo haría peludo, dah)

Kurama: (solo quería ayudarte, no te enojes)

Naruto: (pues, gracias por tu ayuda)[obviamente ese comentario/pensamiento era sarcástico, no oí a kurama volver a hablar, de seguro solo va a dormir, pero al dar unos pasos más puedo ver lo que no vi en horas] eso es….COMIDA

Corrí lo más rápido posible hacia lo más deseado por todo hombre, claro después de todo no puedo rechazar una colmena llena de miel. Me subí al árbol para tratar de alcanzar la colmena de miel. Faltaba tan poco. Si poco. Hasta que…

Kurama: (¡naruto, corre!)

Naruto: qué demonios kura…¡ahh! [No pude terminar mi frase al sentir un dolor en mi brazo izquierdo, me fije y vi…oh joder…una abeja. La abeja voló dejando mi brazo libre lo que rápidamente me sobe por el dolor] ouch…eso dolió…] Hasta que escuche un montón de zumbidos, volví de nuevo mi vista hacia el panal el cual…estaba lleno de abejas, gire mi vista hacia los lados y también vi a un montón de abejas. Todas observándome. Esto me daba mala espina] oh mierda…

Kurama: (¡naruto…CORRRE!)

Sin dudar a la advertencia de kurama salte del árbol comenzando a correr ciegamente mientras las abejas me perseguían. Intentaban picarme pero kurama liberaba cantidades de chakra para alejar a las que se me acercaran. Lástima que eso no duraría para siempre.

Kurama: (¡naruto un acantilado!)

Naruto: ¡oh mierda!

Pare en seco mientras veía como las abejas se acercaban a gran velocidad para darme un destino nada agradable. Comenzó a desesperarme y solo tenía dos opciones.

Naruto: morir por un acantilado o picado por abejas…morir por un acantilado o picado por abejas…morir en un acan…

Kurama: (¡DECIDETE DE UNA VEZ!)

Naruto: ¡MORIR POR UN ACANTILADO!

Me arroje sin pensarlo dejando detrás a todas esas abejas. ¡putas abejas!.

Naruto: es el fin…moriré…

Kurama: (¡qué coño dices, yo también moriré)

Naruto: ha sido un honor morir a tu lado kurama…

Kurama: (¡yo no quiero morir!)

Naruto: fue un placer…

Kurama: (¡no, no fue un placer!)

Mientras me despedía de kurama, de repente paro. No estaba cayendo, mire hacia arriba y vi como mis brazos se afirmaban a una rama del acantilado.

Naruto: estamos a salvo…

Kurama: (estamos a salvo…)

Naruto: me salve…

Kurama: (yo también…)

Naruto: ¡ha, estoy a salvo!

Kurama: (¡y viviremos!)

Naruto: ¡si, vivir…!

CRACK

Naruto: oh mierda….AHHHHHH [exacto, la puta rama se había roto, como pude pensar que me salvaría con tal diminuta rama. Soy un inútil] kurama…

Kurama: (cállate y déjame morir en paz…)

Iba cayendo preparado para el impacto, hasta que veo una diminuta figura acercándose junto con el suelo…oh mierda.

Naruto: CUIDADO…

 **Fin flansback**

…

 **Flashback**

 **Narra zeref**

Iba caminando por los bosques de las naciones elementales. Hace 2 días había salido de fiore adentrándome en las naciones elementales. Cuando tenía 8 años había leído un libro sobre los ninjas que originariamente venían de aquí.

De niños solo había visto uno que otro ninja viajando por fiore, y la verdad, sentía curiosidad sobre ellos.

De camino aquí había tratado de aprender parte de los conjuros del libro E.N.D. era difícil pero tenía que hacerlo. Mi cuerpo era demasiado pequeño aun para retener gran cantidad de poder y lo conjuros tenía que hacerlos en mi mejor condición posible, pues no quería morir sin antes marcar mi nombre en la historia.

Caminaba por el bosque como había dicho antes comiendo un durazno ya casi acabado. En mi última parada compre varias provisiones con el dinero ahorrado por ayudar a los aldeanos de distintas aldeas en trabajos laborales. Y mi mochila estaba llenita, espero que la comida me dure lo suficiente como para un mes.

Iba caminando por debajo de lo que parecía ser un acantilado, espetando que nada cayera de ahí, o también no cruzarme con nada desagradable, como puedo pensar eso, nadie vendría por estos lugares, no si es un viajero, pero ellos acostumbraban ir por los caminos, en cambio yo caminaba por el medio del bosque.

Iba caminando tranquilamente disfrutando del silencio y los ruidos de la naturaleza. Nunca se sabe que pueda pasar así que siempre que se tenga presente uno de estos ambientes trataba lo más posible de disfrutarl…

¿?: CUIDADO…

Zeref: ¿eh?... [Pero qué demonios, un chico de mi edad con el cabello rubio venia cayendo directo hacia a mi…espera… ¡directo hacia mí, mierda! ] AHHHHH….

¿?: AHHHH….

BOMMM

 **Narrador normal**

Ambos chicos se levantaban adoloridos mientras el humo de la caída se disipaba lentamente.

Zeref: ¡¿pero qué mierda te pasa?!

Naruto: ¡lo siento, fue un accidente!

Zeref: ¡¿accidente?! ¡Pues repítelo PELO DE PIÑA!

Naruto: ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ¡EMO!

Zeref: ¡¿a quién demonios llamas emo, pelo de piña?!

Naruto: ¡me vuelves a llamar pelo de piña y te pateare el culo!

Zeref: ¡digo lo mismo pelo de piña!

Y así ambos continuaron su pelea. Pero a cierto demonio dentro de naruto ya se estaba hartando de esa estúpida pelea, así que decidió intervenir…desde la mente de naruto claro está.

Kurama: (¡naruto puedes dejar de discutir con ese crio!)

Naruto: (eh…ah, perdón kurama, vale lo hare) [el rubio viendo que zeref iba a lanzarle otro insulto, rápidamente puso su mano en frente dando la señal de parar. Zeref lo hizo mirando fijamente a naruto] oye, sé que nuestro encuentro no fue muy…eh…cómodo, pero al menos podríamos empezar de nuevo, eh ¿Qué dices? [Dijo naruto mientras estiraba la mano hacia zeref].

El peli negro se le quedo mirando fijamente durante unos minutos, pero al final sonrió mientras estrechaba la mano con naruto.

Zeref: está bien, mi nombre es zeref gragneel, soy un mago de fiore…bueno naturalmente no lo soy, pero soy un mago. [zeref se presentó mientras soltaba la mano de naruto] ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Naruto: jejeje…mi nombre es naruto namikaze uzumaki, y soy un ninja originario de konoha…bueno igualmente no lo soy, pero soy un ninja.

Zeref: vaya, sí que nos parecemos.

El rubio olfateo el aire repentinamente ante la mirada extrañada de zeref, hasta que se le quedo mirando fijamente a su mochila.

Naruto: comida… [naruto literalmente estaba babeando] ¿Podrías…?

Zeref: eh…claro, ven vamos a ponernos cómodos.

Ambos chicos fueron hacia un árbol cercano, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer de la comida que tenía zeref. Bueno, naruto más bien la estaba devorando.

Zeref: (creo…que no me durara ni una semana) [zeref pensó mientras veía a naruto comer como cerdo. Zeref solo comía una unos víveres tranquilamente mientras veía comer a naruto] dime naruto… ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Naruto: ¿ah?

Zeref: que si tienes una historia, me refiero a por que estas aquí y eso.

Naruto solo puso una cara de tristeza mientras después de estar en silencio unos minutos procedió a contarle todo a zeref sobre su vida en konoha, y también sobre como su familia nunca lo apoyo por estar pendiente de su hermana. Además de lo que llevaba dentro.

El peli negro se sorprendió, no por el hecho de su vida, sino porque el había sufrido algo parecido, a excepción de que nunca lo odiaron y encerrado a un demonio dentro de él. Zeref solo sonrió con tristeza mientras también procedía a contarle su historia a naruto, también sobre lo que paso en la tumba de acnologia y de cómo zeref planeaba convertirse en un mago poderoso en el futuro, él también se sorprendió, bueno no es de sorprenderse encontrar a alguien igual que tú con el mismo sufrimiento.

Pero lo habían hecho y ahora ambos estaban frente a frente.

Y ambos se comprendían mutuamente.

Zeref: sabes… jamás creería que encontraría a mi compañero de viaje.

Naruto: ¿eh?...

Zeref: naruto, que te parece si viajamos juntos para volvernos fuertes en un futuro y demostrarle a nuestras familias que jamás debieron ignorarlos.

Naurot: demostrarles que valemos la pena, ¿no? [el rubio se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero sonrió y estiro el puño hacia zeref] entonces, cuenta conmigo.

Zeref solo sonrió mientras chocaba el puño con naruto sellando su trato.

Y ese fue el comienzo de una nueva amistad.

Pero también el inicio de una leyenda.

 **Y ese ha sido el final del capítulo de hoy**

 **La verdad pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero estoy escribiendo en medio de la noche y tengo sueño. Así que por favor perdónenme que yo solo quería terminar de una vez.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. capitulo 3: kyuzetsu

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo de la historia.**

 **Ah y si lo notaron cambie la foto de portada de la historia. ¿Está mejor, no? No quería quitar el logo, pero también quería poner una imagen de zeref y naruto, así que la mejor opción que encontré fue editar una imagen y ya está. El logo sabrán por que no lo quise quitar más adelante, ¿vale?**

 **Mejor nos les quito más tiempo y comenzamos con la historia.**

 **CAPITULO 3: kyuzetsu**

 **Narrador normal**

Ha pasado un año desde que naruto y zeref se conocieron, ambos empezaron a entrenar por sus propios medios, naruto con kurama y zeref con E.N.D. pero aun así de vez en cuando ambos tenían una "pequeña" pelea. También habían forzado sus lazos de amistad hasta quererse casi como hermanos. El entrenamiento dio varios frutos para estos chicos de 12 años.

naruto ya podía controlar su chakra, podía trepar arboles solo con los pies, caminar sobre el agua, tenía un buen avance en taijutsu, había aprendido jutsus como el jutsu: clones de sombra, jutsu: de sombra shuriken y también aprendió a hacer el rasengan, no era tan poderoso como el de minato, pero algún día lo seria o tal vez incluso más.

Zeref gracias a E.N.D. pudo a aprender a usar magia oscura, podía crear oleadas de magia, además de un escudo del nivel de un mago de clase B, también aprendió un conjuro con lo que zeref simulando una pistola con su mano podía lanzar balas de magia, él lo bautizó como "balas mágicas". En físico tenía una buena resistencia como para resistir fuertes golpes, además de un buen manejo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ahora mismo zeref y naruto caminaban por un bosque en busca de un pueblo cercano para poder hacer algún trabajillo y ganar algo de dinero.

Pero a medio camino vieron como una chica corría con dirección hacia ellos con tres hombres persiguiéndola.

¿?: ¡a-ayúdenme!

La chica llego donde ellos y se ocultó tras la espalda del confundido naruto.

Naruto: ¿oye chica, que pasa?

Hombre 1: ¡oye danos a la chica!

Naruto: ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?

Hombre 2: les conviene entregarla ahora si no quieren arrepentirse

Zeref: naruto…que te parece si estrenamos nuestra nuevas habilidades

Naruto: hum…claro [naruto se volteo hacia la chica] oye, yo y mi amigo nos encargaremos de esos tipos tu quédate aquí, ¿sí?

¿?: p-pero…

Naruto: ándale, veras lo fuerte que soy [naruto vio como la chica asintió y luego se encamino hacia zeref] zeref, ¿listo?

zeref: yo nací listo

naruto: ¿de verdad?

zeref: eh, bueno no, pero…

Hombre 3: ¡mocosos dejen de parlotear y entreguemos a la chica!

Naruto: ¿mocoso?

Zeref: ahora te chingaste pendejo

Hombre 2: jajaja entonces mátame si puedes MOCOSO

Zeref: ah ese es mío, ¿vale, naruto?

Naruto: vale, los otros son míos.

Hombre 1: ¡no nos trates como basura mocoso!

El hombre1 estiro su brazo lanzando energía mágica.

Naruto: con que un mago ¿eh?, esto lo hace más interesante [el rubio se lanzó hacia el mago, este trato de golpearlo pero de un movimiento rápido le dio una patada cargada de chakra, luego un golpe en la cara, una patada en la rodilla haciendo que se arodille y por ultimo un golpe en la cara cargado hacia abajo dejándolo fuera de combate ] ¿eso es todo? Ni yo soy tan fuerte.

Hombre 2: ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Ese hombre trato de lanzarle un ataque de magia a naruto, pero zeref salto y le dio un puñetazo mandándolo unos pasos hacia atrás.

Zeref: oye, que tu pelea es conmigo

Hombre 2: ¡maldito, muere! [El hombre2 junto sus brazos formando un círculo mágico de color morado, pero antes de realizar cualquier ataque zeref lo agarro de ambos brazos, para después rápidamente darle un golpe en el estómago lo que lo hizo retroceder levemente para después arrodillarse] ahhh…maldito…

Zeref: aun no termino escoria [zeref tomo velocidad mientras corría hacia el hombre para darle una potente patada en la cara, jurando que escucho crujir unos huesos] fácil [volvió su vista hacia naruto viendo cómo se encontraba frente al último enemigo tumbado en el piso] ¿ya terminaste?

Naruto: ni fue tan difícil [zeref y naruto se acercaron a la chica que se encontraba sorprendida por ver la fuerza de ambos chicos] ¿ahora, chica ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: a-h…si…mi nombre es erza scarlet

Naruto: vaya [naruto se fijó más en la apariencia de erza, tenía el pelo color rojo intenso, ojos chocolates y vestia un vestido blanco desgastado] que lindo nombre erza, mi nombre es naruto namikaze.

La chica se sonrojo y zeref sonrió irónico al igual que cierto zorro dentro de naruto.

Zeref: hola, el mío es zeref dragneel, ¿por cierto, que haces aquí? Sola en estos bosques no es seguro.

Erza: la verdad…no quiero hablar de eso…

Naruto: está bien, no tienes que hablar si no te sientes a gusta, pero estas sola ¿verdad?

Erza: si…

Naruto: ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?

Erza: ¿eh? ¿De verdad, no seré un problema?

Naruto: claro que no erza, ¿no, zeref?

Zeref: no, cuantos más mejor.

Erza: [erza sonrio de felicidad al escuchar la respuesta de ambos] gracias, a los dos.

Naruto e zeref: no es nada.

Zeref: bueno, ahora somos tres, pero aun debemos ir al siguiente pueblo para ganar algo de dinero. ¿Erza no te molestaría realizar trabajillos con nosotros para ganar oro?

Erza: no, si estaré con ustedes me gustaría hacer algo.

Naruto: pues así está mejor, je.

Zerfe: bueno es mejor irnos.

Naruto e erza: si

Ambos chicos siguieron un camino hacia el pueblo, hasta que naruto escucho una voz en su cabeza.

Kurama: (vaya naruto, ¿ya te has convertido en un rompe corazones no?

Naruto: (¿de qué hablas kurama?)

Kurama: (no me engañas, además esa chica siente atracción por ti jaja)

Naruto: (no digas tonterías bola de pelos)

Kurama: oh, mi jinchiriki enamorado, su biju ayudándolo y este rechaza la verdad)

Naruto no contesto, no quería discutir en ese momento.

Pero cierta peli roja se encontraba pensando sobre los hechos ocurridos.

 **Narra erza**

Hoy sí que fue un día agitado, conocí a esos dos chicos que me salvaron de volver a ese lugar probablemente. Me sentí triste cuando zeref me pregunto qué hacía aquí…recordarlo era doloroso.

Hace unas horas me encontraba en un lugar horrible llamado sistema R. pero cuando hoy tuvimos la oportunidad de escapar, mis amigos y mi abuelo rob…todos ellos murieron, todos a excepción de jellal.

Jellal intento sacarme de allí, cuando salimos unos 7 magos se acercaban, jellal me escondió mientras el corrió hacia otra dirección para distraer a los guardia, lo perdí de vista hasta que me vieron tres a mí.

Y ahí fue, cuando conocí a zeref y naruto…naruto, no sé porque me siento hace cuando lo veo.

A pesar de que le prometí a mi abuelo rob que hirió a fairy tail…por alguna razón naruto hacia que me quedara aquí.

Pero junto a él me siento segura.

 **Narrador normal**

Zeref: naruto, erza.

Naruto y erza: ¿Qué pasa?

Zeref: lo estuve pensando y tengo una idea.

Erza: ¿idea?

Zeref: es algo que estuve pensando, tal como nosotros hay más personas perdidas por todo el mudo. ¿No?

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres decir, zeref?

Erza: yo no entiendo

Zeref: solo quiero…

Naruto y erza: ¿?

Zeref: porque no fundamos nuestro propio gremio.

Naruto y erza: ¿gremio?

Zeref: si, piénsalo, acogeríamos a todo aquel que este perdido o solo en este mundo.

Erza: pero, estas seguro, fundar un gremio no se hace de fácil?

El peli negro se quedó callado, pero vio como naruto sonrio.

Zeref: eh naruto, ¿tienes alguna idea.

Naruto: sí. Pero más que un gremio también una organización.

Erza: ¿organización?

Naruto: zeref dijo un gremio ¿no? [Ellos asintieron] pues yo soy un ninja, en las naciones elementales a los conjuntos de ninjas se les llama organización.

Zeref: creo que entiendo que quieres decir. Quieres formar algún tipo de gremio/organización ¿verdad?

Erza: no querrán decir…que quieren fundar un gremio con magos y ninjas.

Naruto: si, un gremio/organización. Es perfecto.

Zeref: ¿y naruto?, ¿tienes algún nombre en mente?

Naruto: hmm [naruto se quedó callado unos minutos mientras era observado por zeref y erza, hasta que el sonrio] si…Kyuzetsu…

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Ya apareció erza y ya falta poco para que aparezca lucy.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la idea del gremio/organización.**

 **Para los que tengan dudas de que significa kyuzetsu, viene de la palabra "rechazado". Para que lo sepan. Y supongo que ya saben porque ese nombre.**

 **Bueno.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. capitulo 4: nuevo miembro

**De nuevo escribiendo en esta historia jeje.**

 **Me tarde un poco en escribir el próximo capítulo, pero ya lo estoy haciendo, bueno ya lo hice, pues si ustedes lo están leyendo es porque ya lo hice jeje.**

 **Bueno basta de charlas y comencemos con la historia.**

 **CAPITULO 4: nueva miembro**

Naruto: estoy cansado…

Erza: pues camina

Naruto: ¿y eso de que me ayuda?

Zeref: pueden callarse, llevan así las últimas 3 horas

Naruto: jeje lo siento

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que conocieron a erza y habían formado su gremio/organización con solo 3 miembros, también le habían contado su historia antes de conocerse, ella se sintió triste por ambos pero eso no le impidió seguir con ellos.

Aun se dedicaban a pasar de pueblo en pueblo ganando dinero, aun no querían establecer público su gremio/organización, pues si naruto sería el maestro de la división ninja y zeref de la división de magos. Antes tenían que ser más fuertes.

Naruto: ¿por cierto, a donde no dirigimos?

Erza: eh oído que en una mansión cerca de aquí necesitan trabajadores para construir una bodega, podríamos encargarnos de eso.

Naruto: oye, oye, entiendo lo del dinero, ¿pero eso no sería el trabajo de sus sirvientes?

Erza: los sirvientes se encargan de trabajos laborales por dentro de la casa. Esto sería como un trabajo más…forzado.

Naruto: pero…

Zeref: erza tiene razón… ¿una mansión, no? Eso significa que deben ser una familia adinerada. Piénsalo, mientras más dinero posean nuestros "clientes", mas es la paga.

El rubio después de pensárselo un rato, acepto y fueron rumbo hacia aquella mansión en donde sería su siguiente trabajo.

 **En Otro lugar**

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban, en una lujosa mansión exactamente dentro de una oficina, una chica de 12 años aproximadamente. Discutía con su padre como frecuentaban los últimos días.

El sr. Heartfilia dueño de la mansión que vestía con un traje formal, discutía con su hija, Lucy heratfilia que vestía una camisa azul con una mini falda amarilla.

Lucy: ¡¿pero porque no, papa?!

Sr. Heartfilia: ¡Lucy ya basta, te dije que no, y no, es no!

Lucy: ¡eso es lo que no entiendo!, ¡es como si me quisieras, pero nunca me prestas atención!

Sr. Heartfilia: ¡ya basta Lucy, vete de aquí, no quiero verte hoy, estoy bastante ocupado como para escuchar tus quejas!

 **Narra Lucy**

Salí lo más rápido de la habitación, comencé a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión con pequeñas y apenas notables lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

Nunca me entiende, desde la muerte de mi madre comenzó a distanciarse de mí, yo solo quería unirme a algún gremio, quería ser una maga. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Solo quería algo de libertad.

Seguí caminando hasta que me cruce con una de las sirvientas, caminaba con dirección a la oficina de mi padre.

Pero venia acompañada.

Detrás de la sirvienta vi a dos chicos con una chica. Mientras caminaba pasando por a lado de ellos gire mi vista encontrándome con un par de ojos negros, negros.

No sé por qué pero eran…atrayentes.

Seguí mi camino pero con mi cabeza levemente volteada mirando a aquel chico.

 **Narra zeref**

Sus ojos…

Ojos color marrón chocolate, parecidos a los de erza, pero con la diferencia que estos estaban…

…lagrimeados…

Esa chica, no se quien sea pero estaba conteniendo lágrimas, ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

¿Pero eso a mí que me importa? No debería…pero me importa, no se la razón pero durante mi estancia aquí…lo averiguare.

 **Narrador normal**

El trio de chicos entró a una oficina seguido de la sirvienta que los guio hasta allí.

Sirvienta: señor

Sr. Heartfilia: ¿Qué pasa, quienes son estos mocosos?

Naruto gruño ante como los había llamado.

Sirvienta: estos niños se ofrecieron a terminar la bodega, señor.

Sr. Heartfilia: ¿así?, ¿y saben cómo hacerlo, verdad?

Naruto: señor, con todo su respeto, ¿cree que estaríamos aquí si no supiéramos que hac…?

La peli roja rápidamente tapo la boca del rubio y pensando en algún tipo de excusa.

Erza: ehh…perdone a mi amigo señor, él es un poco especial pero hace bien su trabajo jejeje.

Zeref asintió nervioso ante la excusa de la peli roja.

Sr. Heratfilia: hmm… [Se quedó mirando unos segundos a los chicos hasta que sonrió] jajaja, si tienes razón, disculpa si mi comentario te ofendió. Ahora si quieren trabajo, pues lo tienen, solo espero que no me hagan arrepentirme.

Zeref: eso no pasara, puedo asegurarlo.

Sr. Heartfilia: bien, entonces tú llévalos hasta la bodega.

Sirvienta: si mi señor. Síganme.

Los tres chicos asintieron antes de comenzar a seguir a la sirvienta.

 **Alguna parte de la mansión**

Llegaron por la parte trasera de la misión una bodega, grande pero no exagerada. Estaba lujosa, pero oxidada.

Sirvienta: bien, les diré lo que tienen que hacer [ella se paró enfrente de ellos mientras de lejos otros sirvientes traían pintura, escobas, fregaderos, y ese tipo de cosas] esta bodega se guarda el equipo de golf de nuestro señor. Como son tres las cosas serán justas, primero tendrán que sacar todo lo de adentro, limpiar todos los objetos mientras otro limpia por dentro y el ultimo tendrá que pintar por fuera, ¿entendido?

Los tres chicos asintieron con cara de "no dormiré hoy".

Sirvienta: bien, entonces nos vemos.

La sirvienta se fue junta a los demás sirvientes que trajeron los objetos de limpieza.

Erza: esto será más largo de lo que esperaba…

Los dos chicos asintieron de acuerdo con la peli roja.

 **3 horas después**

Llevaban unas 3 horas limpiando y llevaban poco más de la mitad terminado. Erza limpiaba los objetos de golf a unos metros de la bodega, zeref se encargaba de limpiar por fuera mientras naruto limpiaba todo por dentro.

Zeref: se acabó la pintura, iré a buscar más.

Erza: si, ya le digo yo a naruto.

El peli negro asintió para luego caminar en dirección a la mansión en busca de una sirvienta que le pueda dar más pintura.

Mientras caminaba a unos metros del, había una chica rubia sentada en una banca con la cabeza baja.

Zeref: (es aquella chica)

El peli negro se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado.

Zeref: ¿Qué haces aquí?

La rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien a su lado, cuando vio a su compañero de banca, sin pensarlo se ruborizo.

Lucy: e-eh…solo estaba pensando…

Zeref: ¿sobre qué?

Lucy: no te importa…

Zeref: ¿y si te dijera que si?

Lucy: ¿eh?, pues no es de tu incumbencia.

Zeref: jejeje, sabes, me agradas.

Lucy por alguna extraña razón volvió a ruborizarse.

Lucy: ¿por cierto, que haces aquí? Nunca te había visto antes

Zeref: yo y mis amigos hacemos un trabajo para tu padre.

Lucy: a si…mi padre…

Zeref: no pareces muy feliz cuando mencione a tu padre.

Lucy: es solo que…veras yo soy una maga…

Zeref: ¿maga?, pues yo también

Lucy: ¿de verdad?

Zeref: si, yo y mis amigos somos magos, bueno, excepto uno que es un ninja, solemos ir de pueblo en pueblo haciendo trabajillos y entrenando nuestras habilidades.

Lucy: ¿un ninja? Increíble. ¿y para que quieren volverse fuertes?

Zeref: veras, yo juntos a ellos queremos crear un gremio/organización.

Lucy: ¿gremio/organización?

Zeref: si, veras en las naciones elementales, a los gremios ninjas se les llama organización, mi amigo es un ninja, y nuestro gremio/organización será conformado por ambos. Yo seré el maestro de la división de magos y mi amigo, naruto es su nombre, será el maestro de la división de ninjas.

Lucy: increíble… me gustaría unirme…

Zeref: ¿y porque no?

Lucy: mi padre jamás acepta que me convierta en una maga, así que me tiene encerrada aquí.

Zeref: ¿por eso llorabas?

Lucy: ¿lo notaste?...

Zeref: si…

Se quedaron callados en un incómodo silencio, hasta que zeref decidió romperlo.

Zeref: será mejor que me valla, aún tengo trabajo que hacer.

Lucy: si…adiós.

Zeref: ¿podrías pedirle a una de las sirvientas pintura?, allá se ha acabado.

Lucy: si, yo me encargo.

El peli negro asintió para después irse.

La rubia se quedó sentada allí unos minutos más, suspiro y se paró para ir a pedir el encargo que le dio zeref.

 **4 horas después**

Naruto: ¡por fin!

Erza: uff [erza se quitaba algo de sudor de la frente] si, por fin terminamos…

Tardaron 7 horas seguidas en terminar el trabajo, ya el cielo anaranjado rojizo daba indicios de anochecer.

Zeref: será mejor ir a cobrar, debemos buscar un lugar para acampar antes del anochecer.

Naruto: si…

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la oficina del sr. Heartfilia, dispuestos a tener su paga por tan duro trabajo.

Entraron por las puertas quedando frente al sr. Heartfili que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio.

Sr. Heartfilia: ¿y bien?

Naruto: trabajo terminado.

Sr. Heartfilia: bien, supongo que se ganaron esto [de un cajón de su escritorio saco un saco de cuero con obviamente dinero en él, lo lanzo justamente a las manos de zeref, quien inmediatamente procedió guardarlo en su mochila] dentro de esa bolsa ahí 30.000 monedas de oro.

Aquí no serán ni joyas ni ryus sino oro, por si acá.

Erza: agradecemos de todo corazón señor.

Sr. Heartfilia: bien, ya pueden retirase.

Naruto, zeref y erza: gracias por el trabajo.

El trio salió de la oficina.

Naruto: genial, lo máximo que solían pagarnos eran 10.000 monedas de oro.

Erza: no es obvio, este hombre era adinerado, no me extraña que nos pague el triple que en otros lados.

Ya iban saliendo de la mansión caminando por los jardines, hasta que zeref paro al ver a cierta rubia.

Naruto: ¿zeref, que pasa?

Zeref: ella…

Naruto y erza fijaron su vista en la rubia que estaba parada mirando su reflejo en un lago frente a ella.

Erza: ¿Qué pasa con ella zeref?

Zeref: hable con ella hace unas horas, quiere ser una maga, pero su padre la tiene atada aquí.

Erza: ¿el sr. Heartfilia?

Naruto: ¿y qué quieres hacer zeref?

Zeref: creo que ya saben la respuesta… [El comenzó a caminar hacia la rubia, mientras el rubio y la peli roja se miraron para después sonreír] lucy..

La rubia se volteo fijando su vista en zeref.

Lucy: zeref…

Zeref: hola…mira, estos son naruto uzumaki y erza scarlet, mis amigos [los mencionados saludaron a la rubia siendo respondidos rápidamente y con educación] Lucy, la verdad queríamos hacerte una propuesta

Lucy: ¿propuesta?

Naruto: Lucy, ¿no te gustaría unirte a nuestro gremio/organización?

Lucy: ¿Qué…?

Erza: si te gustaría unirte

Lucy: yo…no puedo…mi padre…

Zeref: pues no tiene por qué enterarse…al menos no hasta mañana.

Lucy: ¡pero, en los puede acusar de secuestro!

Zeref: pero…si vienes por tu propia voluntad… ¿a quién podría acusar?

La rubia se quedó callada por la respuesta de zeref.

Pero su cara de sorprendida y confundida fue remplazada por una sonrisa de felicidad.

Lucy: acepto, quiero ser parte de su gremio/organización…

 **Y… hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **El próximo capítulo ya será más sobre los nuevos miembros del gremio/organización de naruto y zeref.**

 **A que no adivinan quienes serán. Pues comenten o hagan sus suposiciones de quienes serán, pues serán bastante conocidos.**

 **Bueno…**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	5. capitulo 5: los miembros

**Hola.**

 **Ya este es el quinto cap. De esta historia.**

 **Tarde unos días en publicarla, pero lo importante es que ya está aquí.**

 **Por cierto, un aviso, mi historia de "hermandad de asesinos" se actualizara mañana, para los que sean seguidores de esa historia"**

 **Bueno comencemos con la historia.**

 **CAPITULO 5: Los miembros**

 **Narra naruto**

Hola, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez, ¿no? Je, que tonto soy, de seguro ustedes aún no saben cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que conocimos a lucy y se unió al gremio/organización.

Has pasado 6 años desde esa situación, y ahora tanto yo como zeref, erza y lucy tenemos 18 años.

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que conocimos a lucy, un año después de eso teníamos mucha fuerza, poder, no tan exagerado, pero lo suficiente para iniciar como maestros novatos de cada división de magos y ninjas.

Nuestro gremio/organización se encuentra en un terreno llano, con pocos árboles y con unas grandes montañas a la vista.

Nuestro edificio es grande, espacioso, lujoso, literalmente tiene de todo. Incluso un bar en la entrada donde se la pasan la mayoría de los miembros.

Tómenlo parecido al edificio de fairy tail, solo que este es más cool.

Mis habilidades también mejoraron mucho. Ya podía realizar varias técnicas de viento, además de una técnica de espacio-tiempo llamada "Tomei karada" una técnica la cual me permitía tele-transportarme libremente por cada lugar que imagino en mi mente dejando un rastro de color rojo lo cual lo producia el chakra de kurama, pero solo funciona si ya he estado en ese lugar además de que antes de realizar esa técnica necesito recargarla para volver a tele transportarme, lo cual me tardo unos 3 minutos. Zeref también desarrollo una técnica parecida.

Oh, y también pude mejorar el rasengan hasta convertirlo en el futon: rasen shuriken. Genial, ¿no?, con esto ya casi sería tan fuerte como minato, tal vez incluso más.

Y respecto a mi nivel de control de kurama, ya había alcanzado el modo biju, primero empecé por la primera fase hasta la segunda por donde ya no he podido avanzar más, ja, como se sentirá natsumi cuando perdió el chakra de kurama, ojala pudiera haber visto su cara.

Por ultimo también cambie mi ropa, el cual consistía en unos pantalones negros ambus, una camiseta negra manga corta con una chaqueta roja, y por ultimo una capa como la de minato, solo que esta era de color negra con las llamas de color rojo y el signo de kyuzetsu en la espalda.

El signo de kyuzetsu es el del dragón de la foto de portada.

Pero lo más importante, es que había tenido cierto interés en…erza, creo que me había enamorado de ella.

 **Narra zeref**

Hola, como verán soy zeref, tengo ya 18 años.

Iré directo al grano, mis habilidades han aumentado drásticamente gracias a E.N.D. había logrado llegar más allá de lo que había imaginado, mi poder fue aumentando por cada conjuro que aprendía.

Aprendí una magia de tele transportación junto a naruto, se llamaba "Tomei karada" el mío funcionaba a base de magia como sabrán, tardo lo mismo que naruto en volver a usarla, junto con las mismas características.

También había mejorado mi técnica de "balas mágicas", ahora al impactar contra mi objetivo generaban una explosión muy potente, lo cual me permitía acabar con grandes masas de enemigos de una vez, pero para evitar destrozar solo usaba el primer nivel, lo que solo servía para causar impactos fuertes o perforaciones.

Además de poder crear grandes ráfagas que hacían que mis enemigos salieran expulsados de mi rango manteniéndome seguro, un escudo de magia que era muy resistente, y una nueva técnica llamada "mini-bombas de magia" la cual creaba una cierta cantidad de mini-bombas negras con el tamaño de una pelota de tenis, algo más grandes y se lanzaban con dirección al enemigo causando variadas explosiones.

También logre un poder que cuando me enojo o me encuentro en problemas mis ojos toman un aspecto de color rojo, eso ya lo había experimentado antes, pero ahora logro controlarlo con más facilidad.

Ahora vestia con una camisa negra al igual que mis pantalones con una capa negra con toques dorados, y el logo de kyuzetsu en la espalda.

Viste igual que en la serie, excepto que sin la toga blanca, a mi opinión se ve mas genial.

Pero paso algo que jamás creí que pasaría…creo que siento enamoramiento…por lucy.

 **Narrador normal**

Naruto y zeref se encontraban sentados en unas sillas por el lado trasero del edificio. Pensando en los miembros que se unieron y los progresos de kyuzetsu.

Naruto: sí que ha ido bien a nuestro gremio/organización en estos últimos 6 años.

Zeref: si, hemos realizado variedades de misiones por lo que la gente ya empieza con los rumores de nuestro gremio/organización.

Naruto: ¿de verdad?, genial, ya verán algún día el poder de kyuzetsu.

Zeref: solo no te ilusiones, además, que tal los nuevos miembros.

Naruto: pues con respecto al que tenemos, no puedo quejarme.

Los miembros, desde que naruto, zeref, erza y lucy comenzaron a realizar misiones, kuyzetsu empezaba a escucharse entre el mundo en rumores o confirmaciones, también de que kyuzetsu es un gremio/organización que acepta a cualquier persona rechazada por la sociedad, por lo que la mayoría de los miembros eran renegados o magos oscuros, pero eso no les importaba a nadie, tampoco a los magos o ninjas viajeros de kyuzetsu.

Sus miembros más fuertes consistían en:

Erza, ella había madurado desde que se conocieron con los demás chicos, ahora con 18 años muchos chicos la deseaban, entre algunos en kyuzetsu. Tenía un gran poder con su magia de re-equipo. Ella era conocida como la mujer más fuerte de fairy tail.

Vestía igual que en la serie, solo que el sello de fairy tail es remplazado por el de kyuzetsu.

Lucy también era conocida como una de las magas más fuertes de fairy tail, con su magia celestial claro, zeref le había otorgado parte de su poder aumentando el poder de sus invocaciones celestiales. Conocida como la segunda mujer de fairy tail.

Vestía igual que en la seria, solo que con el sello de kyuzetsu.

Luego venían los nuevos:

Itachi uchiha, era una persona sin duda muy poderosa, kyuzetsu se enteró que el habia evitado un golpe de estado en el pasado, nadie más aparte del hokage y los ancianos del consejo de konoha lo sabían, y claro kyuzetsu también. El poseía el eterno mangekyu sharingan que le otorgo su amigo shisui con sus ojos, además de poseer el escudo de yata y la espada de totsuka, era realmente poderoso. Conocido como el más fuerte despues de naruto y zeref, o casi igual.

Luego viene sasori de la arena roja, él era un gran marionetista, en su aldea natal, conocido como el mejor. Poseía la marioneta del tercer kazekage siendo la más poderosa, venenos y jutsus muy potentes los cuales realizaba con sus marionetas. Además de no poder envejecer, podía morir, pero no envejecer.

Deidara, el provenía de iwagakure, el vino porque se enteró de sasori, el cual decían que era el artista de kyuzetsu, deidara vino solo para superarlo y demostrar que su arte era la mejor. Sus jutsus explosivos eran realmente mortales los cuales los cuales acababan con enemigos rápidamente con una gran explosión, o también usaba la arcilla para transportarse por medios de pájaros de arcilla.

Kisame hoshgaki, uno de los espadachines de la niebla, es un buen amigo de itachi, posee a su más letal arma, samahada, la cual podía comer chakra agotando rápidamente a un rival. Podía realizar fuertes jutsus en agua, muy potentes y letales.

Ahora viene kakuzu, no hay mucho que decir, inmortal, podía realizar técnicas de los 4 elementos, las cuales causaban grandes daños o incluso letales capaz de destruir grandes cantidades de destruccion, además de ser un avaro amante del dinero.

Hidan, también inmortal, sádico amante de la sangre, tenía un gran uso con su guadaña de triple hoja, y un jutsu especial de conexión que le permite hacer daño al enemigo mediante hiriéndose a sí mismo, pero como el era inmortal…no podía morir, lastima para la lastima sí.

Jellal fernandez, no hay mucho que decir, su familia fue asesinada por magos oscuros, naruto y zeref se encontraban cerca y lo acogieron. Él tenía un gran uso para la magia con bastones, era considerado uno de los más fuertes en kyuzetsu teniendo la misma edad que zeref y naruto.

Y por último:

Los líderes naruto y zeref. Naruto el líder de la división de los ninjas y zeref el líder de la división de los magos.

A pesar de que ellos eran algunos satánicos, codiciosos o ambiciosos, ellos le eran fieles a kyuzetu como si fuera su propia madre, porque para ellos era el hogar en donde fueron acogidos.

 **Bueno, eso es todo, lamento que haya sido más de narración, pero quería dar primero la información a base de los años pasados, si alguien tiene una opinión de lo ya relatado, su opinión será aceptada sea buena o mala…aunque espero que sea buena, soy muy sensible.**

 **Bueno…**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	6. capitulo 6: arrepentimiento

**Solo lean mis queridos lectores.**

 **Único aviso es que los miembros de kyuzetsu vestían todos las capas de akatsuki solo que con el logo de kyuzetsu en las espalda, claro a acepción de naruto, zeref o la chicas las cuales se explicaron en el capitulo anterior.**

 **CAPITULO 6: arrepentimiento**

Era un buen día en kyuzetsu, todos los miembros se encontraban comiendo o bebiendo, o algunos no perezosos **XD** estaban tomando misiones. En la mesa de bar que se encontraba en el fondo de kyuzetsu se encontraban los miembros más fuertes de kyuzetsu.

Naruto: ¿Cómo les ha ido a todos?

Jellal: bien, las misiones suelen ser muy aburridas, a acepción de las de clase S.

Hidas: bueno, ¿eso no es porque son de clase S, no?

Kakuzu: si, gracias por tu gran sabiduría hidan [el comentario claramente fue sarcástico]

Hidan: ¿tienes algo que decir avaro de mierda?

Kakuzu: si me das dinero te diré

Hidas: ¡eres un…!

Zeref: porque no se callan, ahí me causan dolor de cabeza.

Sasori: perdónelos zeref, ya sabe cómo son de todas formas

Naruto: [susurra] y de eso me arrepiento, je…

Kakuzu: ¿dijo algo naruto?

Naruto: ¿eh, yo? Am…jaja, claro que no, ¿cómo crees? jeje…

Kakuzu: como diga.

Deidara: por cierto chicos, no sé ni porque están aquí, si el gran deidara con su gran arte es invencible y no se necesita a nadie más, hm.

Todos: [menos naruto, zeref, sasori, itachi y jellal] ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Erza: si vuelves a insinuar eso te hare pedazos.

Lucy: igual yo

Deidara: am…jaja…ja…j…ja…

Sasori: y así es siempre, dices eso sin saber que mi arte si es la mejor.

El rubio se molestó ante eso.

Deidara: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Todos: [suspiro] uuhhh…

 **Konoha**

En konoha ya habían pasado 7 años desde que naruto se fue. Al principio nadie lo noto, y los aldeanos que lo notaron solo festejaron la ida del "demonio".

Para la familia namikaze no fue nada bueno enterarse que su hijo mayor había huido siendo la razón principal ellos. Minato y kushina se culpaban por haber sido malos padres, mientras que la hermana de naruto, la cual ya había perdido todo el chakra del kyubi, natsumi, se culpaba cada día porque por ella fue que su hermano naruto se fue y deserto de konoha. Ella aún recuerda el día en que se enteraron que naruto se había ido.

 **Flashback**

Natsumi: ¿Dónde está naruto, mami, no lo eh visto en días?

La niña de 9 años pregunto a su madre que también se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

 _ **Natsumi es menor que naruto por dos años, ah, así hablare como notas del autor, jeje me quedo mejor.**_

Kushina: hm…no lo sé, porque no vas a verlo hija.

La niña asintió mientras subía las escaleras de la misión namikaze, llegando a la habitación toco sin recibir respuesta de su hermano, así que simplemente entro viendo la habitación vacía.

Natsumi: ¿naruto?

Ella se adentró en la habitación, hasta que noto un trozo de papel encima del escritorio, se acercó y lo cogio.

" _de: naruto_

 _Para: familia namikaze"_

Natsumi: ¿naruto?

La pequeña namikaze abrió el sobre preparándose para leer aquella carta.

 _Hola, no se quien sea que encuentre esta carta, pero no importa, solo quiero decir que me voy de konoha, ya estoy cansado de ser siempre ignorado a favor de natsumi. Yo quiero vivir aventuras, una vida de acción y batallas para divertirme, pero sobre todo eso…una familia, y claro está que en konoha eso no existe para mí. Así que ahora ya no tienen por qué preocuparse de que el "estorbo" moleste el entrenamiento de su querida natsumi, además les dire un pequeño secreto, el chakra kyubi desaparecerá de natsumi en un tiempo, mientras en mi volverá y ustedes me entienden, ¿no?, la cosa es que seré mucho más fuerte que natsumi, demostrare que soy mejor que ella._

 _Solo esto quería decir, adiós familia namikaze._

 _Pd: natsumi si te hirió lo anterior, no te preocupes, no tengo nada contra ti, eres demasiado pequeña para entenderlo, así que por eso te perdono y siempre te querré como tu hermano, te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver._

 _Adiós_

 _naruto namikaze uzumaki._

La pequeña ya estaba llorando a mares y solo pudo decir:

Natsumi: ¡MAMA!

 **Fin flashback**

A pesar de que naruto en la carta decía que no la odiaba, ella se sentía culpable porque naruto se tuvo que ir y fue rechazado por culpa de ella, desde ese día tuvo cierto odio interno hacia sus padres.

Natsumi: hermano mío…juro que nos volveremos a ver…

 **Magnolia**

Las cosas no iban mejor en magnolia, hogar del gremio más fuerte gremio existente. Cuando su padre, igneel, se enteró de su huida, se culpó demasiado por no poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su esposa al morir el día del nacimiento de natsu.

 **Flashback**

En una habitación de la casa dragneel, una hermosa mijer de cabello y ojos negros se encontraba recontada en la cama que compartía con su marido, mientras este arrodillado tomaba su mano.

¿?: igne..el… cuida de nuestros…hijos…

Igneel: sora cariño, no digas eso por favor… saldrás de esta…

Sora: ambos sabemos…que no será así…

Igneel: sora…

Sora: por favor…cuídalos…

La mano de la mujer perdió fuerza mientras daba su último respiro, lo último que sintió fueron las lágrimas de su marido caer a su pálido rostro.

 **Fin flashback**

Ahora solo estaba recostado en el sofá de su casa mientras su hijo natsu bajaba por la escalera y se paraba frente a su padre.

Natsu: padre…

Igneel: soy una decepción…

Natsu: ¡papa no digas eso, tu eres el mejor padre que existe…!

El peli rojo solo se reincorporo sentándose en el sofá mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo menor.

Igneel: no lo soy…o si no zeref nunca se hubiera ido. Los del gremio también están decepcionados…desde que zeref se fue hace ya…

Natsu: te prometo que algún día lo encontraremos.

El solo miro a su hijo y vio la determinación en sus ojos.

Igneel: natsu… [El dragneel mayor sonrió] sé que lo harás natsu…

Natsu: lo hare…definitivamente lo hare.

 **Kyuzetsu**

Naruto: ¡achu…!

Zeref: salud… ¿Por qué estornudar? ¿Resfriado?

Naruto: más bien siento que hablan de mi… ¿de ti no?

Zeref: ¡achu…!

 **Y bien, eso fue todo lo del capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora así que me despido…**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
